Suegra
by Amaikurai
Summary: La simple mención de palabra era algo haría temblar hasta el más valiente con solo imaginar los nervios de ser aceptado. Pero él no era un cobarde y no temía presentarse ante su suegra. ¿O sí? [Foop/Poof].


No era un estúpido que no comprendiera la situación, simplemente la pregunta lo tomó sorpresa, ocasionando que el té se desviara de su camino hacia sus pulmones. Tosió sacando el líquido del lugar erróneo y sostuvo con fuerza la taza para evitar que se cayera. Su acompañante hizo el además de ayudarle, mas se negó elevando sus manos manteniendo la distancia. Tenía un orgullo que mantener.

— ¿Cómo que una cena?— Preguntó con un tono casual cuando por fin logró reponerse por la repentina petición, como si no hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse minutos antes.

—Lo que dije, es la hora—reafirmó tal vez esperando que esa razón fuera suficiente para convencerlo, pero parecía más una patética escusa por la rapidez con la que lo dijo. Fue entonces que se limitó a mirarle dubitativo, esperando la respuesta, para después girarse y darle la espalda, probablemente jugando con sus dedos y mordiendo su labio. Un detalle que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Seguramente creyendo que se iba a negar rotundamente. Y si podía ser honesto quería hacerlo, mas no podía, no cuando su pareja fue considerada en esperar un tiempo al momento indicado. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharlo.

—No me refiero a la razón. Me importa un bledo si el momento ha arribado o no. Lo que solicito conocer es el motivo de que ese sea el medio, ¿es acaso que crees que esa cena es necesaria? Podría simplemente bastar con una visita rápida—Habló con su característico acento refinado, heredado de su padre, cualquiera podría pensar que se encontraba negociando un trato por la manera en que manejo la situación. Pero nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad, pues esperaba que en lugar de ir y pasar un par de horas con los padres de su novio en una cena dónde habría peligrosos cubiertos, que pudieran usarse en su contra, lo mejor sería que sólo fuera saludara, se presentara y no volviera en un futuro cercano. Poof se giró de nuevo enfrentándolo con una mirada que rayaba en una disculpa, pero que claramente cargaba una chispa de súplica.

Tal vez él ya se había independizado de sus padres desde que nació, pero Poof con su edad, aparentando unos dieciocho años humanos, seguía bajo la influencia de sus progenitores. Lo que lo llevaba a pedirle que fuera a conocerlos para formalizar su relación. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a recibir una aprobación de los adultos? Él y Poof estaban saliendo por que así lo querían y eso era suficiente.

—En realidad fue mamá quien pidió que fuera una cena—confesó rascando su nuca, extrañado por la propuesta.

Su contraparte abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿por qué su tía Wanda haría eso? Conocía bien la reacción a la que podría llegar, pero que ella estuviera a convivir con él bajo el mismo techo por más de diez minutos era algo digno de no creer. Sabía que ella no le odiaba, pero claramente los padres de Poof no confiaban en su persona, mucho menos conociendo su pasado de querer destruir a su preciado hijo. Por supuesto que esa idea había quedado descartada hace mucho tiempo atrás, excepto que ellos no lo sabían. De hecho, no se sorprendería si ellos creían que tenía a Poof bajo un hechizo. Luego recordó la pequeña suplica de su pareja y no pudo evitarse sentir un latido en su pecho. Por la oscuridad, ¿cuánto más podía controlarlo su contraparte? Se guardó el suspiro que amenazó con salir y asintió resignado. Entre antes terminara con la tarea mejor.

Por su parte, Poof se sorprendió, pues no esperaba que lo aceptara tan rápido, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Avergonzado correspondió torpemente el gesto con un ligero rubor, a pesar de haber estado saliendo por un largo tiempo, Foop aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras repentinas de afecto de Poof.

—Pensé que no ibas a aceptar ir por mi mamá.

—Por supuesto que quisiera negar la invitación, pero sería grosero de mi parte. Además no haría más que proponer lo inevitable—. No agregó que era más por contentar a Poof que por la aprobación en sí. Siendo un genio malvado no tenía que tener la aprobación de nadie—. Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Foop no podía simplemente la razón de que Wanda no era exactamente el problema, o al menos no completamente. Es decir, por algo su propio padre llegó a temerle a la hada de cabellos rosados, aún si lo negara. Lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba es que sí los padres de su pareja no lo aceptaban y le prohibían verle, Poof obedecería, con el tiempo tal vez les daría la razón y lo dejaría. Sin embargo, decir que le temía al rechazo lo haría ver como un cobarde, por lo que decidió mejor relajarse. Tomó aire profundamente y luego exhaló.

—Nada, ¿cuándo será?

Poof no se veía convencido de aquella respuesta, pero no hizo alguno comentario.

—El viernes a las ocho en punto.

—Ahí estaré.

Una gran y brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Poof, quien volvió a romper la distancia entre ambos dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, para luego rodear a Foop con su brazos y juntando sus cuerpos en una abrazo que transmitía su alegría.

—Gracias, significa tanto para mí—susurró felizmente en su oído y Foop solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente,

Lo que verdaderamente le importaba es que Poof fuera feliz y si para eso tenía que enfrentar a su suegra así lo haría.

* * *

Había dicho que enfrentaría a su suegra, pero justo ahora creía que mejor debió haber decidió enfrentado a ambos. Sobre todo porque tenía un ojo sobre él, literalmente hablando. Nada más el llegar, Cosmo había decidido mantenerlo vigilado, por lo que usando su magia hizo aparecer un ojo gigantesco. Eso no era lo peor, pues no era un ojo mágico que apareció de la nada, sino que era el propio ojo de Cosmo, sólo que gigantesco y grotesco en partes iguales.

—Eh, papá, no creo que eso sea necesario…

Al parecer no era el único disgustado, pues Poof también había reaccionado haciendo una mueca cuando el ojo miró hacia él.

—Cosmo, compórtate.

Y la anfitriona hizo acto de presencia, vistiendo un vestido de gala. Parecía como si fuese a unos premios del "bobo" de Oro en lugar de una cena en familia. Sin duda era la viva imagen de su madre, sin la piel azulada, ni los dientes chuecos y, por supuesto, más lista. No es que piense mal de su madre, pues aún si lo negara en el fondo si la apreciaba a su modo, aún si no era más inteligente que una roca. Foop agradeció que Wanda haya hecho desaparecer el repulsivo ojo. Sin embargo, Cosmo hizo un puchero.

— ¿Ahora cómo voy a mantenerlo vigilado? ¿Y si intenta dominar el universo otra vez?

— ¡Papá! Foop no haría eso.

—Bueno, cariño, si está en mis planes dominar el universo. De hecho, tenía guardado para ti el puesto de reina.

La mirada reprochadora que recibió de su novio fue suficiente para hacerlo callar. Sin duda Poof tenía la actitud mandona heredada de su madre. No obstante, tarde se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había llamado a Poof "cariño" y que sus padres sin duda lo habían notado, recibiendo un par de miradas sorprendidas de su parte. A pesar de ello, Poof no reaccionó ante ese hecho, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

—No ayudes.

—Será mejor que comencemos a cenar o se va enfriar—interrumpió Wanda con su voz temblando un poco, al parecer estaba conmocionada por el apodo más que por el hecho de que su yerno no había dejado sus planes villanos, mas no comentó nada más y los guío al comedor. Foop decidió tomar eso como una buena señal, al menos sus tíos podrían notar que de verdad se preocupaba por Poof, aún si fuera por una cosa que dijo inconscientemente. Realmente se había pasado los últimos días concentrándose en quedar bien con sus suegros, tanto porque sería una molestia si Wanda y Cosmo no lo aprobaran sería como por qué quería hacer a su novio feliz.

—Aquí, permítame, tía Wanda—. Foop se apresuró a tomar la silla haciendo un ademán con la mano invitando a la hada a sentarse.

—Uh, gracias, Foop—respondió confundida aceptando con ligera desconfianza de que un anti-mágico haya sido cortés. La verdad sería que Foop podría ser un malvado genio, pero tenía los modales y la gracia de un aristócrata. Mientras tanto Cosmo frunció el ceño.

—Oye, ese debería haber sido yo, soy su esposo—exclamó molesto, pero más se veía como si le hubieran quitado un dulce a un infante.

—Tranquilo, padre—contestó Foop calmadamente. Bueno eso había sido nuevo y atrevido. Sabía bien que los tres estaban mirándole fijamente cono si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—. El único que tiene mi total atención e interés es su amado hijo—respondió con elegancia. Al parecer esa fue la respuesta correcta para su suegro quien sonrió y tomó asiento, aunque aún tenía que esforzarse porque Wanda lo miro escéptica.

Fue entonces que decidió hacer el mismo gesto con Poof, quien le miró molesto.

—No soy una chica, puedo tomar asiento por mí mismo gracias—. Y con eso dicho se sentó y jaló la silla bruscamente para acomodarse.

Auch, había ganado puntos con su suegra pero al parecer había perdido unos cuantos con su pareja.

—Soy consciente de ello, amado mío—. Dicho eso tomó asiento ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Esta vez, Poof si había reaccionado ante el claro sobrenombre. Para distraer la atención de todos, Wanda usó magia para servir los platos mientras tanto Poof SE acercó discretamente a Foop.

—Está bien, me estás espantando, ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi malévolo novio? —Susurró Poof a su pareja, aprovechando que Cosmo discutía con Wanda sobre comer los vegetales.

—Por supuesto que sigo siendo yo mismo, querido. Solamente intentó hacer de ésta una velada inolvidable—. Su sonrisa carismática permaneció intacta, pero parecía más una fachada que una verdadera sonrisa, lo cual llegaba hasta cierto punto aterradora.

—Pues lo estas logrando, aunque no de buena forma—comentó Poof. Antes de que su contraparte respondiera Wanda habló.

— ¿Y cómo te va en la universidad, Foop?

Aquí comenzaba el interrogatorio. Bien, estaba preparado para ello, no había mejor futuro que él tenía planeado para ambos.

—Pan comido, como siempre lo ha sido. Estoy planeando aplicar por clases avanzadas y terminar con los estudios de una vez por todas y comenzar a concentrarme en planes reales que me lleven a mi objetivo.

Claro, siendo el más inteligente del universo no tardaría en lograrlo.

* * *

Poof tosió levemente sorprendido por la respuesta de Foop, ¿qué no entendía que lo que sus padres más temían era que su hijo se viera involucrado en la maldad? No quería decir que se interpondría en el camino de Foop, hasta cierto punto lo apoyaba y entendía que su deseo de gobernar era grande debido más que nada a su naturaleza anti-mágica. Pero seguir lanzando comentarios como ese sólo lograría poner a su madre más precavida sobre su relación. Ella podría llegar a prohibirle que siguieran juntos si veía que había algún peligro, claro que su padre la apoyaría, pero Foop debía demostrar que no era una amenaza en realidad. Solamente tenía una forma poco común de querer poder, eso era todo.

—Él es el mejor de la universidad, mamá, incluso el otro día ganó en la feria de ciencia encontrando un rayo que podía multiplicar temporalmente la magia. Y actualmente los hospitales mágicos la usan para casos de emergencia—sonrió y Foop rió ligeramente como si fuera una broma.

—Claro que mi verdadero plan era tener el poder suficiente para torturar a los que me lleven la contra.

— ¡Imaginen cuántas vidas se salvaran! —elevó la voz Poof para llamar la atención y su contraparte frunció el ceño.

—Querrás decir cuántas seres conocerán mi verdadero poder, ¡ay!

No le quedaba de otra más que darle un golpe en el pie a su contraparte, empeoraría las cosas si no se callaba. Recibió una mirada reprochada de Foop, una expresión confundida de su madre y su papá se distrajo observando la mariposa que apareció de la nada.

—Ya veo—comentó ella, sin duda se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, mientras tanto su padre se entretenía buscándole un nombre a la mariposa y corrió a seguirla cuando ésta comenzó a volar alejándose. Los demás continuaron comiendo.

— ¡Vuelve, Juan! ¡Aún no te he dado un hogar! —exclamó el hada verde y su esposa carraspeó, dejó los cubiertos de lado y puso una expresión seria entrelazando sus manos.

—Ambos sabemos porque estás aquí, Foop. Así que porque no me dices, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? Porque juro por todo el mundo mágico que si le haces daño a mi hijo, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Foop dejó de sobarse discretamente la pierna y adoptó una pose igualmente de seria. De pronto la tensión pareció llenar la habitación, incluso Cosmo dejó de perseguir al insecto y volvió a verlos en espera de la respuesta.

—Mis intenciones son más que claras, querida suegra—hizo un respetuoso acento en la palabra suegra y continúo—. Poof se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí. Y no hablo de planes siniestros, aunque no negaré que él es parte de ellos como mi acompañante, siempre que esté de acuerdo. Al igual que usted seré directo y expondré la verdad ante ustedes. Pueden no creerme debido a mi reputación, pero les aseguro que ustedes son importantes para Poof y por dada razón decidí venir esta noche, debido a que esta cena en donde me presentaba ante ustedes significaba mucho. Aunque dejaré en claro que me den o no su aprobación, yo seguiré velando por Poof.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, incluso parecía que la mariposa se detuvo en la pared a escuchar. Con tal discurso, ¿cómo no iba Poof a enamorarse de ese amargado anti-mágico? Su amargado anti-mágico. Poof sintió sus ojos humedecer y sonrió sincero hacia su contraparte, si no tuviera público se habría abalanzado sobre su novio y lo besaría, mas permaneció sentado con una expresión de orgullo.

Por otro lado, la expresión de su madre permanecía neutra, como si estuviera analizando lo que dijo. Mientras tanto Cosmo se acercó al chico y le dio una palmada junto a una gran sonrisa.

Wanda suspiro, al parecer estaba resignándose a la idea, más dio una leve sonrisa.

—Supongo que esa respuesta me satisface. Bueno, no dejaremos que la comida se enfríe.

Todos asintieron, incluso Cosmo dejó ir a la mariposa y comenzó a comer. La cena continuó sin interrupciones incluso sus padres rieron ante una anécdota que contaron sobre el tipo que olvidó que tenía la ropa al revés y anduvo así por todo el campus el resto del día.

Una vez que la velada terminó, Poof se despidió de sus padres y Foop hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza como forma de respeto y ambos se marcharon con un puf.

Cuando aparecieron en el castillo de Foop, Poof se lanzó a la gran cama lanzando un gran suspiro.

—Qué bueno que todo salió bien.

—No sé de qué te preocupabas tanto, querido. Si al final todo iría acorde a mis planes.

Poof alzó una ceja incrédulo—. Ajá, porque todos tus planes siempre salen bien. Además, ni creas que me he olvidado de tus planes malévolos. ¿Cómo está eso de que seré una reina?

— ¿Qué? Todo gobernante necesita una pareja fuerte y fiel que le ayude a reinar—explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Y el querer tratarme como una chica?

—Estaba siendo respetuoso.

—Bueno apreció la intención, pero no la hagas de nuevo, no es necesario.

La expresión de Foop amenazaba con ser un berrinche, sin embargo, al final solo asintió rendido.

—Oye, Foop.

— ¿Sí?

—Lo que dijiste en la casa de mis padres… ¿de verdad sientes eso por mí? Digo incluso llegaste lejos por intentar quedar bien, siendo que a ti no te interesa la opinión de los demás.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro del anti-mágico sintiéndose de repente avergonzado por su honestidad. A decir verdad, había dicho más de lo que tenía pensado, pero simplemente una vez que comenzó su boca no se detuvo.

—Que no se te suba el ego, Poof—respondió sintiéndose más tímido de lo que quiso. Estuvo totalmente expuesto a sus suegros y su pareja en una misma habitación. Él, el que un día sería el más grande gobernante del universo. Sin embargo, sabía que ante Poof se volvía nada más que masa entre sus manos.

Poof se levantó y se acercó a su contraparte.

— ¿Quién dijo que no está arriba? —cuestionó queriendo provocar a su pareja. Esta vez Foop siguió el juego.

—Los dos sabemos que el que tiene el ego más grande aquí soy yo.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que podría quitarte el puesto? —pronunció peligrosamente cerca, tanto que sus bocas estaban a centímetros de besarse, mas ninguno hizo el afán de moverse. Era un reto y los dos lo sabían. Foop rió sin afanes de burla, simplemente le parecía divertido el hecho de que Poof quisiera quitarle ese puesto, aún si era bromeando.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta—. Poof alzó una ceja, curioso del cambio de tema. Mientras tanto Foop se armó de valor para continuar—. Si, era verdad.

Poof abrió los ojos pero de inmediato su mirada se enterneció, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio y uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y cariño por partes iguales.

—Te quiero, Foop.

—Lo sé.

Poof rodó los ojos, divertido por la respuesta, estaba acostumbrado a ella. Pero sabía que Foop tenía su forma de demostrar el cariño y así lo hizo cuando volvió a besarlo.

Sin duda, ese día una cena con los suegros había sido mejor de lo que algún día pudo esperar.


End file.
